


blackberry trees are dead; they frighten children.

by lunkai



Category: DC Extended Universe, Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Other, and rick is dense ass mcfuck, enchantress is stoic aloof with a hint of eldritch horror, i am here because i love e, june is here but she takes a backseat, well actually she's kinda driving but lowkey, ya thats this, you know those stoic aloof people/those dense ass mcfucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:06:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunkai/pseuds/lunkai
Summary: Rick like-likesJune,not the Enchantress.And yet.(or rather, about three to five times that the Enchantress was high-key [well at least for her] showing him she loves him too, and the one time he actually realized it.)





	1. "i wasn't thinking of killing you."

**Author's Note:**

> haha im gay 4 enchangtress and i'd love nothing more than to make a reader insert about ~~me~~ someone being in monster romance with her 
> 
> i love her unlike i have loved anything else on this sad pathetic ball of dirt but this ? this has been simmering in my brain for a year i need it out NOW

Rick Flag does not warm to the Thing stuck inside his girlfriend.

(yes, his girlfriend, his girlfriend with haunted eyes and shaking ice-cold hands, who bleeds black gunk and cries tears of liquid silver from the little silver coins in her eyes in the dark, a bright almost-luminary, the  _almost_  of almosts, to the field of archaeology. her fire dimmed to near-cinders, she's losing weight and finding threats in the pitch-dark, she mumbles and gurgles languages unheard of by human ears for hundreds of years, it's all the witch's fault, all hers, and and and)

He does not warm at all.

When She comes, when She regards him with silver pinpricks and veiled in smoke from the darkest reaches of unreality, he stares at Her, he stands his ground, he keeps a healthy distance even when She forces herself into his personal space.

He will never, _**ever** _ warm to Her.

(he does not understand that he should be dead by all rights. She holds her tongue on the words _I am not patient, my love,_ She boasts not of the hundreds She has slain for rejecting Her affections, and the thousands She has killed when they outlived their use. even as She gloats control over Her host it is Her host who has control over Her as well.)

And perhaps it is for the best, because She is cold. He has never touched Her, not even brushed against Her muddied skin, but he knows that _She_ is making June cold. _She_ is making June cry in the middle of the night when She decides that sleep must elude her little soul jar. _She_ is the reason June is even stuck here, caught up in Waller's clutches.

(and grudgingly, reluctantly, Rick knows that it is because of Her that he even met June.)

He will never warm to Her, not even as the bed becomes cold beside him and he realizes, eyes wide open and boring into the darkness, that She is watching, has been watching, will watch him the whole night, and many nights after.

* * *

 

~~_(She's only trying to watch him sleep. She'd like to watch him sleep peacefully, every once in a while.)_ ~~


	2. "it's not like i made this specifically for you."

He doesn't enjoy yelling at June. 

Watching day turn to night,  flesh to rot, the human shift into the metahuman, it's cathartic. Because he can yell at Her. Because there is something he just cannot, for the life of him, accept on a whim. 

"What is this?" he growls, more for show. If he treats Her like he treats June (the soft hush of his words, the heated kisses in the spaces between being tormented by Waller and having to play with the Squad) then he will have lost.

The eyes - Goddamn, Her eyes - flick to the little disc lying on the table between them. Twin silver spheres glare at him from under the veil of ratty black hair.

"A gift," She offers shortly.

That thing is not a _fucking_ gift, and he tells Her as much. Her chapped lips give way to a flash of teeth - he believes fangs would suit Her better. 

"Ooh, little ungrateful thing. You live, do you not?" She coos. "You would rather be dead? Stuck all the way in a wasteland, dead?"

 _Maybe,_ some deep, twisted part of him whispers. _Maybe._

And as if She can hear it, the demonic little witch, Her face shifts then and there. But it doesn't shift into one of those creepy smiles She makes June get before coming back into the wide world. 

She frowns at him. Honest to God.

It takes the hot air out of him fast.

 _"Ingrate,"_ She rasps, true displeasure showing on Her muddy, borrowed, ill-fitting face. "I give you a gift and you don't even like it."

_Brat -_

The Enchantress stares at the wooden, blackened disc, and passes Her hand over it. Makes a gesture as if collecting it. When She pulls Her arm back, there's nothing on the table except the stains from the gift.

**Author's Note:**

> hi im lunkai im gay 4 enchantress and white diamond and if you leave me 100K likes on this i'll finish this story and then make a full out harley/enchantress/june fic too


End file.
